between us
by Picup
Summary: Out of all people sent to take him down, it just had to be her.  CS spoilers. One-shot.


Title: between us  
Author/Artist: Picup/Picupzors  
Characters: Jin Kisaragi, Tsubaki Yayoi,  
Fandom: Blazblue: Continuum Shift  
Rating: T-ish  
Disclaimer: Picup does not own Blazblue: Continuum Shift  
Note: There is spoilers from chapter 4 of Tsubaki's Story Mode (it takes place between Tsubaki and Jin's encounter). Usually I would stick Authoress' Notes at the bottom, but there's not much to say; this is just a short one-shot in an attempt to practice Jin and Tsubaki's character (and to get some of the JinTsu fangirly-ness out of my system XD) 

* * *

Jin Kisaragi knew that one day the Librarium would come after him. The possibility of the Librarium sending soldiers and officer to take him back – or kill him ran through his mind; but he didn't care, finding and killing his Brother was top priority.

However, his mind never crossed the possibility that the NOL would send someone close to kill him.

It was in Kagutsuchi that he was reunited with his childhood friend, Tsubaki Yayoi. And it was in Kagutsuchi, that they battled against each other.

He gritted his teeth, as he drew Yukianesa out of its sheath, the brilliant Nox Nyctores clashing against the Armagus, Izayoi. His mere strength was able to push Tsubaki back; Jin immediately brought the sword back into its sheath, and he shouted at the First Lieutenant; "Back down Tsubaki!"

"Jin... Please...!" Her plead fell deaf to his ears, as he pulled his arm back, and an ice sword formed in front of him. It shot forward quickly, hitting Tsubaki – who immediately blocked. He dashed at her and drew Yukianesa out of its sheath again, prompting the sheath in his other hand, before wildly swinging at Tsubaki with his sword and sheath. Each swing was parried with a small dagger, or blocked with a shield. He knew it was fruitless to waste his energy like this; Tsubaki knew his moves; just like how he knew hers.

He leapt back, preparing to form another ice sword; that didn't happen.

His name tore through the atmosphere before he could even recover from his back step. By instinct, he immediately brought Yukianesa up to block her dash attack; his sword and her shield clashed against each other. His green eyes made contact with her bright azure and suddenly he found his guard dropped for a quick moment.

It was a fatal flaw for him, and he felt Izayoi sink into his gut and launch him into the air. He heard Tsubaki launch from the ground, delivering slashes with Izayoi - which he was able to bring up Yukianesa to block the last half of them. It was then that he misinterprets her move; as he moved Yukianesa back to attack, her scream tore through the air.

She flew straight into him, not allowing time for his attack to go through; Izayoi dug right into his gut again, and they were both sent barrelling to the ground. As Jin felt his body make contact with the ground, he couldn't help but let out a sharp cry of pain - the wind knocked right out of him. His vision blurred, and everything went black as his eyes shut.

* * *

_"Ooof!"_

_The young red-haired girl was sent to the ground, landing painfully on her backside. She lost the grip on the wooden sword she held in her hand as it was sent spiralling to the side. Her opponent - a blonde-haired boy, drew his practice sword back, seeing as she was unable to fight now._

"_Tsubaki, are you okay?" He asked a moment later, careful with his words. The little girl slowly nodded, sitting up painfully. "I-I'll be fine, Jin... I-I shouldn't have let my guard down like that."_

_He nodded his head curtly in agreement, before he walked over to his fallen companion, and held his hand out for her. She looked confused at first, but the small smile on his face reassured her that she could take it. Her small hand wrapped around his, and with his help, she was back on her feet._

_"Thank you, Jin!"_

"_Mm."_

_The girl stared at their connected hands, and decided she liked it like that. So she continued to hold tightly onto his hand, squeezing it a little. The boy blinked, confused, but just left it the way it was._

* * *

"... Jin..."

The soft voice brought him back into reality and Jin's eyes slowly opened. He let the memory fade to the back of his mind as everything that happened just moments ago flooded in. His gaze turned to the female next to him - who looked at him with a sombre face.

"... What's the matter? Hurry... Finish me." He started, and saw Tsubaki's eyes widen, her body shake a little. He even felt it - and it registered in his mind that her hand was wrapped tightly against his.

"You were ordered to kill me, were you not? Just... end it..." He muttered, and watched her gaze fall to the ground.

"So you've figured it out, Jin... No, I can't do that. I just... I can't."

Her hand tightened against his, and their eyes met once again. He noticed a stronger look in her eyes - a sense of determination shone through them.

"I've won, now please, go back to the Librarium. You promised, remember?"

Jin was silent at the moment. At first he thought it sounded like a plea, but something else registered in his brain... A sense of déjà vu. He started to sit up, his bruised and battered body whining in defense, but he ignored it all. His hand slipped out of hers, that warmth of hers lingered.

His head tilted towards the ground, and he remembered a certain part of their childhood together. He smirked a little, and even laughed. "... Heh... I guess I did..."

"Jin..."

He heard her mumble, and they both started to get up from the ground together. He moved his arms a little, before they moved back to their place by Yukianesa's side. He looked at Tsubaki beside him - then looked away, closing his eyes.

"Hmph. Very well, I'll do as you've said. If I go back on my promise, I'd have to give you my soul, right?" He felt a smirk touch his lips at the promises that they both made together. He heard a soft giggle, as he stole a glance to the female at his side. Her forlorn look gone from her face, and a much happier, brighter one was there.

"Y-Yes! That's right, Jin! If you break the promise, I get your soul!" He noted the giddiness in her voice, and how... happy it sounded as he retold one of their childhood memories to her. Just hearing the happier tone in her voice, made the hustle and bustle around them, in Kagutsuchi, disappear. He felt as if they were younger once more; spending their time together.

However, the moment did not last very long. "... Well... I... I have to go find Noel now, Jin."

He gave her a curt nod, holding back on the seething hiss he wanted to let out as he heard the name 'Noel'. She bade him farewell, and ran off in the opposite direction. He was alone, once more.

He turned on his heel, laughing a little to himself. "... How is it that we can both remember something so completely stupid?" He mused out loud. It was an answer that he knew, but wouldn't admit it.

Jin started forward, pausing for a moment on a decision he had to make. He then snorted a little, before walking in the opposite direction of the nearest Librarium branch.

In the back of his mind, he wondered what it would be like for his soul to be owned by Tsubaki.


End file.
